


"You're so beautiful..."

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	"You're so beautiful..."

They had been married for two years and dated for five before that, but Maria still woke up every morning dumbfounded. How did she get such a beautiful woman to agree to be her wife?

Every morning, she woke up before Eliza and every morning, she watched her sleep and pondered that simple question.

How did she get someone nearly as sweet and beautiful as Elizabeth Schuyler?

She couldn’t, for the life of her, wrap her mind around it. Instead, she smiled and watched as her princess woke up. “Good morning.”

Eliza smiled sleepily back at her. “Good morning..” She placed a lazy kiss to her nose, making Maria giggle.

“You’re always so adorable in the mornings…”

“You say that every morning.”

Maria nodded. “Because it’s true every morning.”

Eliza smiled and began to get up, sitting up and stretching as Maria held onto her waist.

“I always hate when you leave me,” she muttered. “Breakfast can wait. Stay and cuddle with me..”

Eliza giggled, but laid back down with her wife, letting her cuddle her and enjoying her body heat much more than the cold air in the room.

“See?” Maria started. “Isn’t this a lot better?”

“Mhmm.. This is nice,” Eliza responded with a yawn.

Maria smiled and kissed the top of Eliza’s head. She was so adorable when she was sleepy like that. “Let’s just stay here all day.”

Eliza nodded, not wanting to argue against that for a second.

Maria hummed contently and played with Eliza’s hair with one hand, the other still holding her close. “You’re so beautiful… I don’t tell you that enough..”

“You tell me more than enough,” Eliza giggled. Maria acted like she didn’t tell her that at least a hundred times a day, without fail.

“Maybe, but as beautiful as you are, it will never be enough times.”

Eliza smiled. Maria was such a romantic most of the time. She absolutely loved it, but not nearly as much as she loved her. She doubted that there was any way she could love anyone or anything that much. “I’m so lucky to have you.. I’m so glad I met you..”

“So am I.. I still can’t believe you agreed to go out with me all those years ago.”

“Of course I did. You’re so beautiful and sweet, how could I resist?”

“Hey, that’s my line,” Maria chuckled, tilting up Eliza’s head and gently pressing a short kiss to her lips. “I have the perfect wife and the perfect daughter and the perfect friends who agree to watch her. I’m the luckiest woman on earth thanks to you.”

Eliza blushed. “Not all thanks to me..” She sighed contently. “I love you so much..”

“I love you too.”

The two shared another loving kiss before spending their Saturday in the best way: wrapped in each other’s arms as they dreamt the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
